Use of available wall space for storage of items is often desirable, for example, where easy access to or visibility of these items is required, and/or where floor space is limited, such as for example, in a retail setting or in a residential garage. While some items may be stored or retained on a wall by a conventional peg board and hook arrangement, slatwall panels may also be used for more versatile storage options. A conventional slatwall panel includes one or more horizontal slots configured to receive hooks, fasteners, or other such components, for example, for direct retention of an item (e.g., a handtool or article for retail sale). Additionally or alternatively, hooks or fasteners may be affixed to storage accessories, such as, for example, bins, cabinets, boxes, hangers, or shelves, for storage of one or more items.